Something's Brewing
by AmazinglyMe
Summary: It isn’t much now it’s little details, bits and pieces of a jigsaw that are slowly connecting to make the bigger picture, whether I want to see it or not. Scott's reflections on what may be to come, based on what I know of the third movie. Oneshot.


_A/N: A oneshot from Scott's point of view, concerning the upcoming trouble that I see happening in the third movie. Certain spots could be said then, to contain spoilers (what I can gain from the trailers and tidbits on the web) for the third movie. And v. minor ones for X-2. Ye be warned. From Scott's point of view.  
_

_Disclaimer: Ar, ahoy matey, I don't own the X-Men. Tis a known fact matey, that all I own is my ideas, my characterizations, and a crummy pirate accent. Ar! _

Something's brewing. 

I know it, even without being a telekinetic - or having a telekinetic to tell me about it. I can see it in the kids faces, and in the worry lines on the Professor's face. In the way Logan's nose sort of twitches when he thinks no one's watching, the way he touches his knuckles. The kids know it too, and they look worried, or excited, or terrified or just stir crazy. Storm senses these things like she senses the weather. Like a hurricane boiling, just ready to be unleashed. Kurt jumps (and bamfs) at the slightest sound. And me? I notice all these things, because that's my job.

I'm the leader.

I'm supposed to notice everything about my team, and as a teacher, everything about my students. When something's wrong, I'm supposed to pick up on it. And I do pick up on it. I have picked up on it.

Something's brewing.

It isn't much now - it's little details, bits and pieces of a jigsaw that are slowly connecting to make the bigger picture, whether I want to see it or not. Whether anyone wants so see it or not. Mutant "control" acts passed in the senate, anti-mutant rallies a constant feature on the news, Magneto and his "brotherhood" (a nice name for terrorists) striking more and more often.

Something's brewing.

A huge pot of aggression, and hate, and fear, and misunderstanding, all being stirred together without turning down the heat even the slightest bit on the stove. And, if you'll excuse the extensive cooking metaphor, that pot is going to boil over.

Something's brewing.

We can all feel it, a change in the wind, more direct hatred toward mutants. Before it was misdirected anger, simple misunderstanding confusion, fear of what was unknown. But even as people are educated, things get worse.

The more they know, the less they like it.

Something's brewing.

In a lab somewhere, probably not in Washington D.C. (to obvious), probably somewhere in the desert or something, a "cure" for mutants is being cooked up. Supposedly it's nothing affiliated with the government. Supposedly, it is an unofficial scientific project that is neither supported nor bashed by Washington. But hey, supposedly (that is, when the Professor's around), Jubilee's a well-behaved, quiet kid, and who buys that?

Something's brewing.

We know it's coming. But are we ready to face it when it comes?

Like the strategist I am, I look at it as logically as possible. We've got some raw talent here. Kids who've just come into their genetic mutations, who've got untapped possibilities. But I hate myself for even thinking that. They're just kids. They're not ready for this, for fighting for their lives, for disillusionment, for a slap in the face, a bucket of cold water. I would never subject them to that, not willingly, not if I can possibly avoid it.

So then what do we have?

We have a couple of the older kids, who've seen combat before, who are tempered by reality and a bit of experience, a bit of sense. Rogue, Bobby. We should have John, but we don't. Jubilee, if absolutely necessary, is someone who knows the real world fairly well. But I hate to put even them in a combat situation, let alone a life or death environment.

So then what do we have?

Me. Storm. Kurt. Logan. The Professor if necessary. We should have Jean but we…don't. And Jean's old friend, Hank, who's a doctor too, has always said he's willing to help out. He may have to.

Because something's brewing.

I wonder what will happen. I wonder when the first move will be made. I wonder if they'll give us a "chance" to come peacefully before they decide we're not worth the trouble. I wonder if this can possibly still be stopped, if it isn't already inevitable.

Something's brewing.

And we're mutants, and we're going to have to deal with it. Just like we deal with so many other things. The sad part is we're used to dealing. Dealing with strange places, unfamiliar situations, and estranged families. With unusual terrain, discrimination, and hostility.

If push comes to shove, death will probably be involved.

Heck, death's already been involved, hasn't it?

I'll never get used to that.

I know that whatever happens, happens. I'm a very logical guy. Some people will say that in a more endearing way than others, but it boils down to the fact that I can't really escape the truth when it's staring me in the face - or even waving at me out of the corner of my eye.

Something's brewing.

And it comes down to this - we're resilient, we're human, we're afraid, but we're not without our resources. Nor are we without our strings to pull or our friends in high places. We're not without our skill, our bravery, our raw talent. And we're not _entirely_ without out luck.

It just might be alright.

_A/N: So please, tell me what you thought of it!_


End file.
